csofandomcom-20200223-history
SVI Infinity Silver
SVI Infinity or M1911 is an event-based cash point pistol in Counter-Strike Online. It can be upgraded to Infinity Black and Infinity Red. Overview SVI Infinity is fed with 8 rounds of .45 ACP. It costs moderate in-game and does high damage which can kill an enemy with just one shot on the head even wearing helmet. However, it has low magazine size (8) and takes longer time to reload if compared to other pistols. Advantages *Cheap price *Purchasable for all teams *Stylish *High damage Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Low magazine capacity *Expensive ammunition cost *Long reload time Tips *Its rate of fire is same as Anaconda. *Firing in normal range to perform maximum damage Events Singapore/Malaysia Infinity Silver is available to be bought from 5 to 19 May 2011 for permanent purchase only. It is not sold for 3/10/30 days period. The player that can achieve 400 zombie kills in Zombie Mods will receive Infinity Red. If the player does not purchase Infinity Silver, the player will only receive Black Infinity Holder which cannot be used. The player that can achieve 6000 kills in Zombie Scenario will receive Infinity Red. If the player does not purchase Infinity Silver, the player will only receive Red Infinity Holder which cannot be used. Variants Dual Infinity :For original version, see Dual Infinity. This is the first generation that out in the game in Counter-Strike Online. It has 30 rounds, 15 rounds per clip on one pistol. The color is silver & black. It has two firing motions, accuracy-based motion & rate of fire-based motion. Dual Infinity Custom An upgraded version of Dual Infinity. It can holds up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip on one pistol. The color is silver & red. Accuracy & Damage slighty upgraded. In Japan, it needs 300 kills on Original, Team Deathmatch and Zombie modes. It is balanced between normal Dual Infinity and Dual Infinity Final Dual Infinity Final Final version of Dual Infinity. It can holds up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip on one pistol. The color is gold & red. It got a fix for more damage in Zombie modes & has a nice bug, the first 2 rounds fired after reload is always got to the center of the crosshair. In Japan, it needs 2010 kill points. Trivia *The Infinity pistols are inspired from the M1911 .45ACP cartridge self-loading pistols. *'Infinity holder' (Red or Black) is only available for short period of time only. *Earlier version of Infinity is fed with 7 rounds only. Gallery infinity hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Infinity_promo.jpg|Promotional poster Infinity Silver infinity silver viewmodel.png|View model File:Infinitysilver_firemodel.png|Fire model infinity silver worldmodel.png|World model infinitysilver shopmodel.png|Shop model Infinity Red File:Infinityred_viewmodel.png|View model File:Infinityred_firemodel.png|Fire model File:Infinityred_worldmodel.png|World model File:Infinityred_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Redkit.png|The Red Kit Infinity Black File:Infinityblack_viewmodel.png|View model File:Infinityblack_firemodel.png|Fire model File:Infinityblack_worldmodel.png|World model File:Infinityblack_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Blackkit.png|The Black Kit Spade infinitysb.jpg|Spade with an Infinity Black in his holster. Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Infinity Red reload sound External links *M1911 at Wikipedia *Strayer Voigt Inc at Wikipedia *SVI Infinity .45 in Youtube *Dual Infinity gameplay *Infinity Silver gameplay Known Operators Counter-terrorists: * : The Infinity Black is Mei's personal sidearm. Terrorists: * Spade: The Infinity Silver is Spade's personal sidearm. * Blair: Dual Infinits. Others: * Kate: Kate is seen with an Infinity Black in the picture of the tips which tell the player has became the heroine. Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:SVI Category:American weapons Category:Infinity series Category:Stylish weapons Category:Escape weapons